cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Defense Front
The Northern Defense Front was founded on November 24th as one of the first MADP blocs. It grew rapidly, eventually holding some 12 member alliances. It was dissolved by NDF Leadership with the departure of MDC and NoR to WUT, the two significant sized alliances. The bloc was mostly comprised of friends and allies of the two, and with their departure, cohesion fell apart and it was decided dissolving the pact was for the best of all involved. The bloc was initially founded by UGO, NoR and MDC as a means of staying out of GW2 and still having protection; when tensions started heating up in the months afterward, the bloc released a statement of neutrality and nullified all it's outside treaties.[1] However, this largely was made pointless, as most of the members went on to fight for WUT, the sole exception being OIN. Preamble We, the representatives of the undersigned allied nations, in order to form a stable organization, ensure peace and security, and extend a sphere of benevolent influence among the other nations of the world, do hereby establish this mutual treaty of military and fiscal aid. Article I: Mutual Defense a. Rogues: If a member nation of the alliances represented by the undersigned is attacked by an unaligned nation and said member's alliance cannot reasonably and/or promptly assist, the alliance may request aid from the other alliance. The requested alliance must send aid of reasonable size in the form of financial or military aid, retalitory strikes upon the aggressor, or some combination. Aid must be offered within a timely manner, preferably within 24 hours of the request, or sooner if both alliance heads agree to a more timely deadline. b. Alliances: Any declaration of war upon a member of either alliance is considered an act of aggression to the undersigned member alliances. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances represented by the undersigned; and only accepted under the same terms. Diplomatic channels will remain open in the event that a declaration of war by an outside alliance is an unsanctioned operation. Article II: Mutual Aggression a: If circumstances prevail that may cause either alliance to declare war upon an outside party, a confidential summit of leaders from each of the undersigned shall be held in order to arrive at a formal agreement. The alliances shall then release a formal, joint statement to the world. It is highly encouraged that all alliances take a unified stance on any issues that may arise to cause the contemplation of such an action. b: In the event that a unified decision cannot be reached and military action is taken, the dissenting alliances may remain neutral in the conflict provided they can show just cause as to not initiate further aggression. Article III: Espionage Neither alliances may directly participate in espionage of any type, regardless of situation and target. If either one of the undersigning alliances conducts espionage on the other signatory, this pact will be nulled against the alliance involved following a 24-hour truce. If either alliance bound to this pact conducts espionage on a non-signing alliance, it is grounds for revocation, but such action may or may not be taken by the other signatories leaders. Article IV: Termination This treaty shall only be terminated if either undersigned alliances choose to exit this treaty or if Article III is found to be violated by a member alliance. If one of the undersigned chooses to terminate this pact, they must give five(5) days notice before the treaty is officially dissolved in which they remain fully bonded to the provisions contained therein. The Undersigned do agree to respect and adhere to the Articles written above, both in the spirit and letter in which they are written. Signatures The signatures are in chronological order. UGO/NoR/MDC were the original founding members. United Global Order Signatures: Imperator-Führer Kodei Redneck82 - Chancellor of the United Global Order iDrew- Chief of Staff Maroon Defense Coalition Signatures: The October-December Senate of the MDC Tulak Hord - Chancellor Chris Canny - Chancellor Charnov - Minister of Foreign Affairs Bernard55 - MDC Head of Military Operations Nordreich Signatures: Kaiser Martens Von Nordreich Kaiserin Kang Arin Von Nordreich Volksführer Striderwannabe Volksführer Magnus Nordir Volksführer Sigmund Ceowulf Dark Developments Alliance Signatures: Liam-O - President DA_ONE - Vice President G3t 0n My L3v3L - Minister of Defense Polywag - Minister of Offensive Illuminati Signatures Terry Howard - Grand Chancellor Napolean Blownapart - Secretary of Foreign Relations Xiphosis - Deputy Secretary of Foreign Relations Allied Nations for Global Independence and Liberty Comrade Michael, Grand Commander Purplecharger, Civil Commander Stalin Trotsky, Foregin Ambassador Excutive Organisation of Imperial Nations US of Europe, Chancellor Bush_84, Vice-Chancellor Cripple, Secretary Of Foreign Relations Thingol, Minister of Defence Micro Miner, Minister of Economy Elite Nations Alliance Mattman, Elite Council Head Shishire Magia, Elite Council Member Barakady, Elite Council Member king_ameris, Elite Council Member Missing signatures: The Republic, Global Democratic Alliance, Byzantine Empire, Frontline Formation Coalition. Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups